


Edward Iron

by Fighting_for_creativity, OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tony Stark Has Issues, dependent Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: Playing on all sides was tiresome.All boring dull and mostly unrewarding work.There is no exception to that rule.Except, Tony's true colours were the reason he found his lover.So maybe at least something good came out of it.





	Edward Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm really bad with the summary for this story.  
> I had so many thoughts and further ideas for it, that as it is concluded I'm not sure I'm statesfied.
> 
> Origanilly it was a prompt from me for the wonderful OrchidPeach560(Miss_Webb). After a bit of time, a few sentence in, she gave the project back to me. In the end she was my beta for it.  
> So here it is. 
> 
> ~Enjoy♥

 Tony walked down the dark thin hall, tugging his tie off, he was tired after a long day, and he hated the way the building smelled. He checked the watch on his wrist, just past three, that explained the quiet, that or everyone knew he was back. He couldn’t wait until they got to go home, bigger and much better buildings back in New York. He’d never come out here, but work needs doing, and fear is best stricken into the hearts of his enemies when it’s his face they last see when the time comes to put them down.

He pulled his ID out of his pocket waving it over the scanner, watching the indicator turn green and the metal locks click on the door as he pushes it open. He’s surprised to see the lights on, and hear the sound of running water in the bathroom on the right.

“You’re still up?” Tony called, pushing the door closed behind him, and toeing off his shoes, hands coming up to unbutton his shirt.

There was movement inside the bathroom and the water shut off, not seconds later a  naked Bucky came out of the bathroom dripping wet, steam rising from his skin. Tony watched one particularly thick droplet run down the man's chest, between the rows of abs, and down his pelvis, before dropping off the hairs around his penis.

Tony lets his eyes linger there before bring them up to meet Bucky’s. “I was waiting for you.”

“Were you?” Tony shot an eyebrow up at him, undoing his cufflinks and stirpping the shirt off, laying it on the chair tucked into the corner table. “I didn’t ask you to. I said I was going to be late.”

“I know.” Bucky nods, hair drips from the wet strains that cling together forming loose damp uneven locks. Tony loves the way he looks. “I wanted to be up when you got back.”

Tony smiles. “Why? So we could both be tired in the morning?”

Bucky mirrored his smile with a smirk and crossed the distance between them, hesitating just for a moment right before they touched, searching in Tony’s eyes for silent permission. One single nod, and Bucky was on him, warm wet body against Tony’s now bare chest, lips crashing into one another, and Bucky’s tongue flicking out at Tony’s lips until they part and then everything deepens, Tony feels like Bucky is sinking into him and it’s amazing, but he’s so tired.

Bucky pulled back, feeling the lack of kiss from Tony’s end. “Want to lay down?”

Tony smiled, running fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Yes, otherwise I may collapse.”

Objects in the distance were already starting to blur Tony was so tired, and his limbs sore from fighting. He could use a shower, but he doesn’t feel like it. It would have to wait until morning. For the moment something, someone,  held higher priority.

The low whine Bucky tried to hide, didn’t escape the other man, how could it, as since the day Tony has laid his eyes on the Asset, he was enraptured with it’s-his whole being. 

The others had caught on to his interest in the Asset, and so gifted him with it. In an attempt to bribe him probably, not that that had stopped Tony from getting what he wanted.

_ Huh?  _

Tony was more tired than he thought, if his thoughts wandered back to Bucky’s and his beginning. Or maybe the fighting held lingering effect. He couldn’t be sure.

He must have spaced for he found himself sitting on the rich soft fabric of the bed and caught the tail end of Bucky’s statement.

“-ride you, if you want.”

“Sounds lovely. But tell me, don’t you have a mission tomorrow, Soldier?” When he spoke a coldness seeped out of them, reluctance clear. His tone reminded them both of who they are. Bucky flinched once before his whole body locked up. Each and every muscle pulled taught, face stoic and eyes dulled. Without further preamble he sank to his knees, put his hands behind his head and said: “Mission objective: eliminate Justin Hammer. Second objective: no witnesses, no damage to the Asset. Timeframe: Tuesday the 3rd till midnight. Handler: _**Edward Iron**_.”

“скрытый obiettivo _ (hidden, objective) _ ?”, inquired Tony. 

“скрытый obiettivo: staying out of the way of the avengers, afterwards coming home and reporting to Edward, fucking and being fucked by Tony E. Iron.”, the soldiers voice was rough, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. Somehow those words meant something to the Asset. The Asset wasn’t sure how that could be, as normally it was void of emotions. Yet it wasn’t the first time that it found itself naked in front of a half naked Edward Iron in his- 

Bucky blinked a few times and with a strong shudder he came back to himself. Fearful, mouth dry as the dessert, he looked up in the eyes of the seated man. The man who saw Bucky’s fears and soul bare with just one look. Tony knew the Asset-  _ Bucky, damn it! _ \- had fallen in love with him a long time ago.

“Come here” Tony’s voice was as soft as a feather, intoned with love and tenderness. He needed to forget his role outside these rooms.. Seldom enough was he close to his soldier, there was no need for him to stay in the role of Edward Iron. Bucky crawled closer, sliding on his knees until his cheek could rest against Tony’s lower leg. Yet, before he could display that kind of submission, a callous hand touched his check tenderly.

“Don’t.”

Nuzzling the hand, which holds him, Bucky closes his eyes. He lets the feeling of safety flow freely through his veins. Whatever had activated the soldier, whatever had been the reason, he was safe in the knowledge that Tony would be there. That Tony would piece him back together. The other man may be Hydra, but he never had hurt Bucky or the Soldier and that was everything to him.

“I’d like you to blow me now, James. Maybe after that I’ll reward you with an orgasm as well, you understand?”

“Yes, sir”, answered Bucky before he leaned further forward and unzipped Tony’s slacks. Dafty fingers slide over the still clothed cock before lips followed their path. A low keening noise was his reward. It made Bucky feel all fuzzy and heat coiled in his lower abdomen, hardening his own cock. All the while those calloused fingers combed through  his hair. Not in warning like one would think, like he had believed in the past. No, those gestures were encouragement and Tony’s own display of affection, Bucky was sure of that nowadays. 

Some shuffling later freed the erected, beautifully curved thick cock. Bucky inhaled the sharp musk, smelling of spices and sweetness, metal and oil, and just something unique Tony, deeply, dazing him a bit. His mouth watered. Every bit of spare blood rushed to his now rock hard cock, making it throb painfully.

“Please”, he whined, not sure what he was begging for.

The grip in his hair strengthen pulling, urging him to take the cock in his mouth. He did without further delay. sucking the whole length into his wet cave, deep throating in one go.

“Ah, fuck! Bucky…” Groaned Tony, surprised and wickedly pleased.

Those sounds were reward enough. They focused Bucky on his task, making the slight discomfort of his jaw being stretched, his throat being intruded bearably. The taste of precome tuned all his skills on getting Tony off. 

Bobbing his head up and down, obscene slurp sounds pulled from him. Sucking the head, licking the vein underneath the cock, cradling Tony’s balls, he did it all. 

Suddenly Tony pulled his head back, a low moan ripped from his throat. Bucky froze, the daze forgotten, fearing he did something wrong. 

“None of that.” Tony panted between words, out of breath. “You’re doing great so far.” Bucky preened under the words. If he was a bit more aware of himself right now, he would feel the washed lines between himself as Bucky Barnes and Winter Soldier. “So great, that I decided, that I’ll not only get you off, but you’ll gonna get to ride me and orgasm on my cock.”

If possible, his eyes dilated at those words even more, all consumed by lust and desire. Cheeks flushed, lips redden and glittering from precome and salvia, moaning wantonly. “Th...thank you…” he breathed in between pants.

A soft chuckle filled the air. “Come here and get yourself ready for my cock. Let me watch you prepare yourself, Bucks.”

Tony slide back on the bed, reaching for the nightstand and pulling the first drawer open. After rummaging a bit through it, he throw lube towards Bucky, who had used the time to get on the bed.

After he lubed up his fingers, Bucky turned around, presenting his ass, pulling the cheeks apart with his metal hand, teasing his hole with one metal finger before entering with the slicked up flesh finger. Feeling the cool liquid against his burning insides, was enough for him to lose himself in the moment again. Moans, keening, whimpers all left his open mouth, face pressed into the sheets, hair sticking to his forehead, obscuring part of his eyes.

Normally pale skin, flushed nicely under Bucky’s efforts. After his third finger had entered himself, he couldn’t hold position. He shifted, trembled. His legs fought to keep him halfway kneeled. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch his own erection until Tony said so. Bucky  _ knew _ ! But damn, did he want to. He also wasn’t allowed to touch his prostate. Despair and need, burning passion a heat unlike anything else, scorched his very being. “Please… Tony, please!”

He couldn’t bear with it any longer. Bucky begged over and over again. “Take me, please, Sir! Take me. Fuck me hard. Tony, Sir… I can’t... “

When he thought he would come without being touched, Tony’s clever fingers stop him from moving.

“Pull out, so I can free you of this torture da-Bucky.”

They changed position one last time. Tony laid down, watching Bucky reading himself over his hard on, not even bothering to check if Tony slicked it up, and let himself sink so that Tony filled him.

In union they moaned. Within seconds both men synchronized their movements and breathing. Maintaining eye contact one let himself fall hard while the other thrust up. One hand laying lazyly on Bucky’s thigh, stroking once in a while the soft flesh. The other one gripped his hip tightly, steading him and giving both men better purchases to get more friction. Soon they were lost in the sensation of each other.

When Tony shifted a bit and hit his prostate, Bucky threw back his head and came all over Tony’s chest, pulling tight around the cock deep inside him. 

“Ah- Tony! Ah!” He moaned while he painted his own belly and Tony’s chest white.

Tony pushed and pulled Bucky up and down a few more times until he orgasmed as well, pumping his cum as deep as he could into him, marking him as Tony’s, and only Tony’s.

They heaved a bit, catching their breath. Bucky staying where he was until Tony nudged him to pull off. They didn’t speak while they cleaned themselves off. 

Tony watched his cum trickling out of his lovers ass. A sudden urge flared through him, letting him wipe his fingers through the leftover of Bucky’s cum on his chest. He made sure that Bucky’s eyes are locked with his, as he licked the cum, humming at the salty taste. He then proceeded in gathering another bit of the cum and mixing it with his, stuffing it back inside the other man.

A shudder and a wanting moan were his reward. “Let’s shower. In the morning, I’m gonna fill you again and when you’re back from your mission, when we see each other again, I’ll fill you over and over, until not even the anal plug I’ll push inside you will be able to hold everything in.”

“I’d like that sugar.” Replied Bucky, blushing faintly for once. His mind already imagined all the ways, all the positions and all their fun together. To be fair, the super soldier serum didn’t help with staying ‘cool’.

Soon they showered, got dressed and Bucky changed the sheets. While Tony reheated the food Bucky had made him before and ate. Afterwards Tony laid down, raising an eyebrow at his lover when he failed to follow him straight away. Tony thought he had made it clear for the super soldier that as long as he didn’t piss him of, he didn’t have to sleep on the floor. Or other bullshit. The billionaire maybe was one of the six heads of Hydra, but he still had a heart. Gauging Bucky’s behaviour right at that moment, it was not made clear. Thus he rumbled: “Come here, lay down and sleep.”

With a small smile on his lips Bucky answered “Thank you, Tony.” as he got in bed, laying down right next to the other man. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of detergent and Tony. A few minutes into the comfortable silence, he was nearly drifting off.

Tony gathered him in his arms, nuzzling his nose in his hair, all the while Bucky pretends to be asleep.

“Stay safe tomorrow, tesero. I’d burn down the world for you.”

This was the reason Bucky stayed with Hydra, even though he remembered once being a good guy. Because, James Buchanan Barnes loved the other man as much as he was loved in return and together they will watch the world fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> Edward Iron is Tony's secret identity for his Hydra work.  
> Therefore the Avengers aren't aware of Tony's double crossing. 
> 
> For those who are concerned about Bucky, or were just wondering,  
> -  
> yes, Tony loves Bucky, but he wants to keep him for himself.  
> -  
> No, Bucky is not Tony's slave or anything like that. It is dubious consent only because of the WinterSoldier and Edward Irons relation to each other. For the WinterSoldier Edward Iron is his handler, for Bucky it's the man he loves.
> 
> Thus, seriously guys, have we all not done stupid things out of love?XD  
> ♥♥♥


End file.
